Unstable (Reuploaded)
by CrashandSonic11
Summary: Reuploaded, forgot the summary, may end it on chapter 4 unless people convince me otherwise
1. Chapter 1

_**Unstable - Chapter 1: Sick**_

A pair of green eyes opening slowly, they were bloodshot, no that he cared or noticed at this point, is seemed difficult to get out of bed, and his vision blurred as he moved, he didn't seem to notice thinking it was the struggle of leaving the bed.

But when his feet touched the ground and he tried to walk he ended up falling down, his body felt numb, he wasn't sure why, but he eventually got back to his feet and shrugged it off as he left his room.

He just got into the main room when the crime alert went off, so no breakfast.

The team arrived on the scene to discover that it was just Cinderblock, the team had their tasks; Robin with his explosive disks and staff, Starfire with her starbolts, Cyborg with his sonic cannon, and Raven with her mystical powers.

Beast Boy however, he could morph into animals, so it was normal for him to feel out of place in the team.

He chose the form of a rhino and charged at the stone giant, causing the villain to stagger.

While staggered, Cinderblock was left open to more attacks from the team and was eventually defeated.

Robin went to do his thing which involved talking to the police and such, Starfire joining him.

Cyborg went to get the T-Car ready, Raven already in her seat, she must have been interrupted from reading when the alert went off, Beast Boy started making his way towards the T-Car when his vision started to become blurry again, but this intensified and soon his vision darkened as he fell, his teammates rushing to his side.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unstable - Chapter 2: Blur**_

Beast Boy struggled to open his eyes, at least he was breathing again with the use of…-

Beast Boy's eyes snapped open finally and he noticed that he was in the med bay hooked up to many machines and such, he saw what seemed to be an outline of Cyborg, Robin and Starfire at the computer, trying to figure out something. Then he noticed that one of his hands felt warmer than the other, he looked to the side as his vision returned fully and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Raven was asleep in a chair at his bedside, he looked down and noticed another mind-blowing realization, Raven was holding his hand.

Beast Boy wanted to leave the med bay as soon as possible, he had bad experiences with anything medical or hospital related, he was broken from his thoughts when he heard Raven suddenly speaking, "Beast Boy..?

He looked at her and saw a look of worry on her face, something that he doesn't see often.

"Why didn't you tell us..?"

Beast Boy gave her a questionable look.

"Why didn't you tell us that you would eventually die..?

It was at this moment the rest of the team was looking at him, obviously waiting for the answer, Cyborg spoke up, "You need to tell us how you got your powers.. This is literally a matter of life and death..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Unstable - Chapter 3: Trust**_

The topic of revealing his origins was a painful topic indeed, these are memories he tries to forget, could he trust his friends with something so personal?

"That's personal.. I don't even like talking about it let alone thinking about it.."

The team gave him worried looks and Cyborg spoke up with a sigh, "Dude, whatever's happening to you, it's genetic and it's killing you.."

Starfire spoke next, "More information on your genetics may allow for a cure.."

Then Robin, "This is serious, you could die, we need to know.."

And lastly, Raven, "We.. I.. Don't want you to die, I know that whatever's told in your origin, it's a painful memory.. But the information can save your life…"

Beast Boy was getting a headache from all the talking going on around him, or maybe it was whatever was killing him, "Fine.. My life is prolonged as a green mutate.. And with my unstable DNA finally falling apart, The 'original cure' is wearing off… So yes.. I'm dying.. Just like I knew I would…"

"'Original cure'?" Robin raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Raven being an empath was noticing that Beast Boy was becoming increasingly frustrated, which worried her.

This became obviously with Beast Boy's response, glaring at Robin in anger, but the anger wasn't directed at Robin, "I was just as stupid as I am now.. I contracted a disease that was sure to kill me.. Animals were immune.. My dad was a scientist so.. 'Mad-Science', his 'cure' mutated me into this.. It didn't kill the disease, it only stalled it.. By fusing my DNA with that of animals, my genetic structure became unstable, and as time passed.. That only got worse.. My life is prolonged.. Just like I said the first time…"

Cyborg asked the next question carefully, "Why don't we just contact your dad? He could help us out with a cure.."

Beast Boy suddenly stood up and avoided eye contact, but Raven got a glimpse before he got up, there were tears.

"My parents died when I was 6.. And it's my fault.. I was too weak to save them!"

Shocked at his outburst, they watched as Beast Boy retreated towards the hallway but left them with one final statement, "I'm not worth saving.."

Raven slowly got up to her feet, "I'll talk to him.."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unstable - Chapter 4: Breakdown**_

Raven approached Beast Boy's door and noticed that it wasn't even closed, this only confused her, as he seemed very upset when he left and usually locks his door when he's upset.

She gently pushed the door open only to see him looking out his window, she walked in and started to approach him.

She was caught off guard when he suddenly spoke, "why are you here..? I told you all to leave me alone…"

Raven regained her composure and replied, "I came to see if you were ok.." It was only then that she realized how stupid the question sounded.

She knew this with Beast Boy's tone, "'Ok'..? You want to know if I'm ok..?" He turned around to face her and she noticed that his eyes were red from crying, "I'm dying Raven.. What part of that is a sign that I'm ok..?"

Raven sighed, "Ok I get it, stupid question.." She paused before speaking again, "We can save you.. Just let us save you.. We just need to know how you got your powers, look, I know you're touchy on the subject but it's information that's required for your survival…"

Beast Boy shook his head, "Maybe I don't want to be saved, maybe I don't deserve to be saved.. Maybe I can't be saved…"

Raven blinked in shock, "Excuse me.. What did you just say..?"

"It's very simple Raven, I'm dying and there's nothing that can stop it from happening.."

Raven shook her head, "N-no.. You're lying…"

"..."

"We WILL save you.. That's a promise…"

Raven wasn't much of hugger but she had hugged Beast Boy before, this however was different, this time, he hugged back as he cried silently into her shoulder.


End file.
